Third enconnter by reincanation
by sHalLow1
Summary: KunziteXZoisite I'm japanese English learner(just a bigginer),so my English is poor. But I Love SailorMoon and Kunzite X Zoisite! This story begins after last part of anime first season that all soldier died and this story,kunzite and Zoisite reincanated too. kunzite has memories of former life but Zoisite doesn't. ((WARNING))THIS STORY CONTAINS NSFW!


Dear God,

Now i'm involved with weird me out.

I'm a boy and lack of girls.

For my girly looks,I'm popular among girls but not seen as love say "you are so cute that long hair can be suit for you,short hair ruins your charm."or"Try to put on skirt!".

Ofcouse I won't do such things.I never do.

Now I'm highschool student of grade 11,age is 16,but I've never had girl friend!I thought I can get girl friend if I enter highschool,though.I'm impatient for it.I hate my girly face that is the cause of not having girl friend.

Finally,I decided to use online dating service.

There're a lot of cute girls in the girls looks very cute.I'm extremely fond of cute girls though I'm not popular among girls as love targets.I chose curly ecru colored hair girl among them and made contact with today is the day we are going to meet.

A city for young that is next to next juban-city that I live from my city's shopping street,there're many buildings that contains fashion-related store for young,novel sweets shops and photo those who have avant-garde fashion like girl having pink-colored hair and wearing purple hoodie one piece and boy wearing platform shoes and being filled with black

are walking around the city.I said I don't familiar with this city to her,she appoint a large building because I can easily find it waiting for her in front of the building,I can't help gazing cute girls who enterd in the building.I sneer at myself that how I'm fond of girls.

It was "him" who came in front of me.

"Zoisite.I've been looking for you ever since i can time I absolutely make you happy."

As soon as opening his mouth,he calls me as weird name.I'm surprised and my heart ,I have right name. what's "this time"?And first I didn't heard "she" was messing around.

"Who are you?It's brown hair cute girl who I'm waiting for."

"Ah,that picture ?I pick it out on the internet,but she resembles you,right?Well,Zoisite is 100times more beautiful,though."

Resembling to me?…certainly,she looks like me a it called tuning effect,isn't it?It is that people fall in love with people who resemble 's kind of shameful because I feel like leaked my taste.

"Hey,Zoisite,you forgot me?My name is Kunzite."

Did you hear it?His name is only my names but also his name is called weirdly.

"I think there're no choise whether I forgot the person's name who I met first.I don't know you first."

"Zoisite ,why don't you have a long hair?I loved your ecru curly hair."

He won't hear me.

He admires my hair in past-tense though I hate my curly hair.

"you say,'why',but I'm a boy has long hair,it's

weird."

"No,not ,you're beautiful so everything can suit for you."

"Then who is Zoisite "

"Whatever anyone says,you're Zoisite and I'm Kunzite."

oh my god,it's wasting help me.

We came to clothing shop obviously aiming for walked around the building,and the shop sales person picked us sales person looks like woman but actually man.'She' has blonde hair and make her up. She's natural at a glance.

According to her talk,she is ' charisma sales person'.

I saw clothes without do anything,then Kunzite said,

"Would you like to wear this?"

That he pointed out is one piece that the cloth is yellow with white flowers mannequin who wearing it also wear white straw hat and white 's bracing coordinate.

"What are you saying?!I…I'm wouldn't be suit for me!"

"Oh,I think it'll suit for you,too!"

The shop sales person agrees with says,

"Your face is neutral,how about just putting it on once?Come on,that is fitting room."

I'm pushed to there opens the door and push me in there with the one situation become bad.I can't escape.

I have no it.

My heart starts to beat ?

First,I tried to pull the one piece without opening zipper,and ,I tried to put arm through sleeve first,but I can't put leg to .Third,I finally I look at mirror for the first time.

…Cute.

Cute?I said?No,I mustn't think me with this cloth is cute.I mustn't.I mustn' I'm ,I feel sick.

I'm a 's odd that wearing girls clothes makes me flutter.I'm a boy.I'm a boy.I'm a boy.I'm a boy.I'm a boy.I'm a boy.I'm a boy.I'm a boy.I'm a boy.…am I boy?Truely?Am I girl?Am I girl? Am I girl?Am I girl? Am I girl? Am I girl?… heart is about to explode.I found to cry and scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!What should I do?Why?What should I do…I feel sick,e,e,ewwwwwwwww!e,e,hiccup!hiccup!"

"What's up?!"

The charisma shop clerk hastly opens the door.

"What should I do?I,I…I'm weird,I thought I'm cute with this clothes!ee,ewwwwwwwwwwwww"

Thinking again,there are many case that I thought I'm odd.I've never be in love with girl that I always say I want girlfriend,I'm not interested in girls any,I once envy girls to have tits.I hastly denied it,but it remains deep scar in my at every turn,I remember I don't want to think such things,my brain whispers that I want time I thought it,I deny it with saying "what am I thinking?""I'm boy,though".

"I'm ok because I love girls,I'm fine,it's impossible that I want to be girl!"…I've been denying with thinking like that by .

Actually I don't love girls and am not lack of girls.

I used online dating services because I want to deny that I can be in love with just only boys.

Truely I like my girly face and am proud of it.I wanted to wear cute clothes that suit for this girly reason why I love cute girls is I admire them,so I stare girls clothes who are walking around the city.I don't want to accept it,so

I made me think that I'm too fond of I want to have long the reason why I chose a girl who resemble me is I have feelings that I want to be a girl like my deep mind,I hate my dick.I'd like to cut it off.I heard that someone in some country cut her boy friend's dick off with scissors because she get angry with his I heard it,I moved but calmly think "Ah,scissors can cut it off".But I'd not like to be I don't have courage to do because If I do it,I can't wanting to be girl and me wanting to maintain me as boy are fighting each feelings have been in my deep mind and I don't let ofcource other people and even me touch think to be girl was my taboo.

So when a man appeared in this time,I was startled because I suspect my secret is revealed.I thought the reason why my heart beated was I'm just surprised,but it's not.

I made desperate effort not to hided stuff spring out.

But now that I wear cute clothes.I can't stop it.

I've hidden it secretly in my deep mind in order not to be is now spring out and hurt me deeply.

"ughh…ugh,oof…"

"I undersand your feeling,but I also understand I mustn't say such ,you,take him to somewhere that he and you can be only two till he can calm the time being,you should change your clothes."

Remember to put face cover on,said charisma and wink to me and close the fitting room door.

I see the mirror and find that my face becomes ugly with tears and face cover,the clothes will be dirty.

Changing clothes,I somewhat calm Kunzite words make me very angry.

"Why are you crying?It was very suited you.I thought this IS my Zoisite"

*smashed*

"Don't be joking!'my Zoisite '?!You don't understand me at all,though?!Desteny from former life?! Shit.I donnnn't like you at …ugh…ah,I'm idiot…silly,fool…ah!"

Hey.

Actually,I want you to understand me.

I fell in love with you at a knocked my mind's door.I made desperate effort to hate him on purpose.

I felt sad because he didn't understand me and compared me to former I can't say such thing taking out on he might think it's bad in the shop,so we left the shop and got to a hotel without noticing also makes me angry.

"Hey!What are you going to do with me!"

I challenged to Kunzite in front of the room's made me in the room.

"I don't do anything to you.I chose here just because it's near the billding."

The words made me disappointed and I got angry with me to think such thing.I can't hold my mind's door I admit it now?

"no!no!no!no!I won't admit…!ugh,uh,shit!…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I stamp my foot and kicks and kicks the wall and manages to hold me and made me sit on his clossed leg.I'm still kicking the air,but once I'm stroked my head by him,I feel a longing for him.

"Well,Zoisite "

With considering deeply and selecting words,he goes ahead.

"You don't have to admit that you don't want race can put off deciding.I'll stroke your head and embrace you till you calm down"

Then Kunzite hold me softly.

"no!no,no!I don't want to put off…doing such things suffers me a long time…"

Shaking my head,I cried.

"Then you can decide… that you hate,me."

Sadly Kunzite said.

My hearts ached.I can't bear the person who is giving me warmness and whom I fell in love with at grance looks so sad.

"no,no,no…I… love you,but I dislike you,hate you,I mustn't admit it,if I admit it,I'll be broken!The end!…Hey,you?You love me,right?Then,try to break me into ,I'll get to be able to hate you truely."

"Can I?"

"what?"

"I'm asking you that whether I can break the things you carefully protect"

My red eyes because of tears shaked a I hang my head and look his face with upturned stare each others for some time.

"silence means yes,right?"

I felt soft stuff on my 's lips laped over my lips.

I stopped different from for some time ago tricked down my cheeks.

The kiss is more sweet and heartrending than I had 're no exaggerate to say the kiss is longed for from former from former life is such things?Just one kiss changed my heart at all.

I was not broken.I was remade by his lips.I want I don't hesitate.I don't have memories of former life,but it has nothing to do with it.

The two lips already apart,but I close my lips and kiss him Kunzite's tongue open my lips and enter in my tongue move in my mouth as if he's looking for something .My consciousness becomes faint because of lack of I released,my eyes are congested and drowsy,so looks like having fever.

"Hey,Zoisite,from now on,call me Kunzite, you don't want,it's ok"

"… I will when I want to"

I answeared and my cheeks got pink.

Hearing this,Kunzite hold me under his arm and carry me to the bed with kissing my head,cheeks,ears.

"No,don't ,…touch it…"

"Really?But it is trembling as if it wants to be touched,though…"

Kunzite reaches for Zoisite's genitals that warps and likely to touch to stomach.

"hmm…no,stop,no way…"

"Isn't it unpleasant,is it?Oh,yours is really wet…"

From Zoisite's one a lot of cowper spring out.

Kunzite smears it to its base and crumples his nutsack,and strokes frenulum to the point and smears it to glans with finger.

"ah!ugh…no,stop…stop!"

"Do you really want to stop?"

Kunzite releases 's one is trembling as if it can't wait next stimulus.

"Look,Zoisite…your dick is trembling saying ' touch me, touch me…'.Where do you want to be touched?Frenulm?scrotum?or, gla…"

*smashed*

Big sound echoed in the ,who absorbed in let Zoisite higher noticed that he's crying for the first time. Pressing his stinging cheek he askes Zoisite with flustered.

"Sorry,Zoisite. I don't think you really feel uncomfortable…"

"ugh,hiccup,hiccup,boohoo!I…ugh,hiccup!Don't,…hiccup!Have…"

Don't have?What?

"What are you talking about?"

Zoisite glare fiercely at him. During this time Zoisite's one is still hard,so Kunzite can't help looking at it.

"The one you'were touching by now"

"Oh,your penis?"

*Bam!*

This time he kicks Kunzite's stomach.

This is very impact of pain made his penis seems very serious.

"Ew,belch,sorry,Zoisite.I said something that hurt ,but please tell me what was bad"

He keeps silent and sniff sometimes,and is peeling off his lip's failed and blood wet his lips…He lick the blood,it's very sexy.

"Hey,Zoisite,I can't understand unless you tell me"

Red blood tempts Kunzite to kiss Zoisite and reaches his lips,but Zoisite's big voice interrupt it.

"I don't have it!"

"What?"

"I don't have… … well,such stuff…like,…d-dick…"

Ah,I understand.

"I'm … a,girl,…so… I don't have …touched by you,I feel so hard,so…I feel its existence though I don't want …please,don't,touch…it,…"

Zoisite in former life didn't mind such talking way is like girl but he don't mind his body is boy's one,and when I touched it he pleased very much.(He said 'stop',though)

But,now I face is this world's I consider Zoisite in this life 's feeling?Did I think roughly his feeling because of the happiness of meeting again?Kunzite reflects on seriously.

But.

He's so cute,

to crying for such cute he is!

In former life,Zoisite looks aged considering his age,but in this world he is adolescence matching his is worried about his gender and in ,for good or for evil,is get exicted for

him like that reflect dissapear,who knows,he gets to want to do mischief to him.

"Hyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhnnnngg!?"

Glans touched by surprise,Zoisite can't help screaming.

"Hey,Zoisite,your 'clit' is so sensitive…"

Whispering to his ears with sigh,his body ,Kunzite rubs his glans again.

"Hey,Zoisite ,how about…?How do you feel with your 'clit'…good?"

"Hic!Ahh!Such,such stuff…!I,don't ha ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ve!"

Zoisite shakes his head to deny.

"Really?I thought you're girl,right?Girls may have 'clit'.

A fire of shame is burning up by the repeated word 'clit'.

"Hic!Ahhhhhhhhhng!N,no,no,ah!Nooooooooooooo!Cum,cuming!Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Go to heaven,Zoisite"

Whispering with licking his tears on his cheek.

"By 'clit' "

As soon as rubbing his point of 'clit',he ejaculate.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

His sperm wets his stomach.

But,I forgot it.

clit doesn't ejaculate!What should I do? I'll confuse if he crys again.

But,Zoisite says as he didn't expected.

"Hurry up… Go ahead…"

Upturned eyes. Wet stomach by sperm.

Those things stir him licks up sperm on Zoisite's stomach and mixes it with saliva,and put it on his chrysanthemum that exists between his legs.

"ngh…fng,sigh…"

He seems not to be used to stimulus to it,so he is licking entrance he put his tongue in it.

"Hyaucch!"

Zoisite's body bounds like fish.

"No,it's dirty…"

"What are you saying…You're beautiful…Your 'vagina' is yummy…"

No,Kunzite

If it's former life Zoisite would say that…

's this world.

"Ouch!Don't bite,Zoisite …"

A red tooth mark appeared on his bluffs with staring at him sharply.

"Huh!K…your arm is yummy,too!…What?!"

"I must punish mischief child,huh?"

Kunzite made him turn on his back and pless his legs like 'M'.

"Huh,can you look in detail,can't you…?"

"nn!I,don't,ah!Want to,nn,look at,this…"

said Zoisite with pointing out his 's a little ,it can't be helped because this is binds up Zoisite's arm above his head not to slap by Kunzite's one hand.

"S-stop,hey…,…Ahhhhhh !"

Kunzite's finger finds his weak good point is on exactly the same place as former life.

"Hyahhng! N,n,uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!Ah!Hyahhhhh!"

Every time his finger rubbed his good point,Zoisite

moaned with cute voice.

Soon fingers are added to two,three,so the moving becomes like mixing it.

"Ah,cum,cuming!Can't bear! Hyaaaaaaaaahhhh!

…Ah?"

He didn't grab the base of ,he takes off his belt and take his dick doesn't notice it. His head filled with the question why he doesn't let ejaculate.

"wh…why?"

"If you keep going on to come,wrong stuff spring out from wrong place,like sometimes ago,right?I thought that's a pitty."

"What…"

He can't talk back.I want to ejaculate, it was me that said I don't have a why he let me ejaculate sometime ago,but this time don't?

…The reason is that Kunzite think of that just uses Zoisite claims as exuses to do favorite play.

He put his penis over his still doen't notice it.

"Jerkunzite!"

"What?Your words too low to hear!"

"It's something you don't have to know!"

Zoisite stick his mouth and turn his face expression is cute,too.

"Nooooooooooo!?It hurts!It hurts!Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Kunzite put his one in while Zoisite relax his guard.

It remind me when we had first night.

Yeah,I have bitter experience in that was still a child and don't have knowledge of sex he says he want to have sex with me.I said,it's too early for you ,stop,but he didn't listen to my made me higher by using his mouth and rode on me as if he ride a horse,and try to put my penis in.

'Ouch!It hurts…Can't come in…"

Zoisite tried again and again but can't succeed.

It slipped at the entrance so i'm half-killing,and Zoisite were crying,so it's very in the first I'm against to have sex,so I can't help him.I bore three hours till it came in to his it came in,I couldn't bear,though.

"n,ngh,nnnnnnnnnnnn!"

Zoisite moaned with 's too narrow to move.

Kunzite licked his nipple.

"Ah?!"

He starts to move at the point when Zoisite are surprised by stimulus to nipple.

"N,No!Sto-ppp!Ahhhh!Nnnnnnn!"

Kunzite's dick rubs his good point that he found sometime ago.

"Hyaaaaaaahhhhhnggg!No,ahhhhhhhhh!Omg!"

"You're beautiful,Zoisite "

His internal feeler twine around his dick.

"Zoisite ,Zoisite !Ugh,Zoisite !Yours tighten when I call your name…!"

"N-No,my name is not Zoisite…!I said that first!"

"Why now?Well,ok,i'll call you your current name.＊＊?＊＊?How is your feeling?"

Zoisite understood deeply as if it he feels good when he's called Zoisite .

"Look,Zoisite !"

Called his name,Zoisite about to ,he grab its base again so he can't ejaculate .

Heats that can't be released build up in his body.

"He,Hey!…Let me release it!Hic,Hyaaaaaaahhhhhnggg!"

"ugh…!"

Zoisite came but still can't release it.

The moving flesh push out Kunzite's dick to ejaculate into it.

How many times have passed,who two get highest and came together at the same time but only Zoisite wasn't let to release and Kunzite's sperm were accumulated in his sperm mixed to bubble and Kunzite showing to him,Zoisite gets angry with his red face,but soon he comes back the wave of wants to release his conciousness but Kunzite don't let can't understood what himself is saying now.

"Noooooojgmag Stop,it's sooooo goood,ahhhh

Ah,this point,good,ahhmajttmm!I'll get crazy!Ah I want to release,let me ejaculate,please,please…"

"Ok,Zoisite,so…,now is the time to…ugh."

"Time to…what?"

"Call me my 's come together,Zoisite"

Zoisite's eyes hesitates a little,but soon he opens his mouth,

"Kunzite!Kunzite…!I,love you!I'll follow you!"

As soon as he heard the words,he released his dick and scratch his glans.

"ugh…!"

"nnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

Zoisite bend his back like bow and screams by voice that isn't voice,and releases his sperm to falls down to Zoisite and he accepts it,and they lose conciousness together.

Kunzite is waiting for Zoisite getting up with pretending he is asleep,and he notices his getting up sign.

"Kunzite,what should I do…?"

He said with shrinking in the bed like shrimp.

"Well,…I seemed to fall in love with you,Kunzite…

But I don't have courage to associate with man,now….Me,who don't want to admit is still ,if I remembered my former life,I might be."

"Zoisite…"

Then Zoisite asks Kunzite about former answers with selecting words carefully in order not to make Zoisite 's so pitiful but lovable when he trys to remember former it's pitty that he don't have those memories,but.

Zoisite in this world also says he loves 's enough,right?

" don't have to try to remember forcely.I'll wait 100years,or over 1000 years till you in this world get the day comes,I'll follow you and protect you if you don't want to.

"haha,Kunzite,it's called ' stalking'!"

Zoisite laughs.

"By the way,Zoisite,why do you call me Kunzite though you don't remember former life?"

"Oh,what are you talking!You ask me to call you like that.I'm fond of this way of 's very suit for me"

Hmm.

It seems that it won't takes so long time till he regain his memories.

Later.

A mail arrived to Zoisite's cellphone.

"Dear Zoisite .

Please wear this later"

【click here】

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!omg I remember!This is false sailor moon disguising clothes!

I made it without sleeping to lure to tuxedo mask,but he forcely ate me!The great my work get dirty and ruined!I have a hard time of it!

Ah!I remember all!"

This is how Zoisite regain the memories.

fin.


End file.
